


Void Walker

by Soulstes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Parent W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstes/pseuds/Soulstes
Summary: Gaster has been traped in the Void for a long time and he wants out. The only problem is he is not able to leave the Void himself his friend on the other hand. Gaster gets a fellow Void Walker to go collect the shards of his soul for him. She is an Out Code who just wants to exist in pease, but is willing to help her only true friend. The problems start making themselves plan as day when trying to collect soul shards turns out to be a lot harder than she plan on. Not messing with the time lines, trying to stay away from curious skeletons, and avoiding deadly situations are the least of her problems if her activity's catches the eye socket of the wrong being.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Small Favor

Void Walker

Small Favor

Everyone who lives in the Multiverse has some place to call home. Most come from an Au, pocket dimension, and the few Out Codes that exist usually don't last long. Then there are the unlucky souls who get stuck in the Void a ream of complete darkness. Those who inhabit the Void really do so by choice. As time passes they forget who and sometimes what they once where. All who are unlucky to be there long enough are changed, their body's warped, minds shattered, and are never able to. The ones who live like this are known by the name of Void Walkers.

Void Walkers are few and far between their appearance is very noticeable and they are grey scale, have void like eyes, and can be anywhere at once. Void Walker's are very dangerous, not all there in the head, and have powers that defy logic and even magic itself. Notable Void Walkers are Core Frisk and the original W.D.Gaster these two have tampered with things in the outside worlds on more than one occasion. They are everywhere and nowhere at the same time forever traped in vortex of time.

Out Codes are just about as uncommon as the void walkers. The main difference between the two is if a Void Walker is killed they just return to the Void. If an Out Code is killed anywhere they are gone for good. However if an Out Code managed to become a Void Walker they would be safe from disappearing from the multiverse for good.

Such an Out Code exists within the Void. She has been there for so long she has forgotten how long she has been there. She knows both W.D.Gaster and Core Frisk rather well they see one another on occasion. She dose not make herself known to most as far as the AUs are concerned she dose not even exist. That fact is something she takes full advantage of.

She had traveled to every AU at least once and has passed as just some random human each time. She is careful to only travel the the surface as she passes through. It is handy having both a human soul and a monster soul. Her two souls is the reason she is an Out Code. The monster who lives inside of her is her shadow together they are one joined together at the tip of their souls. The human soul is of Hate the monster soul is of Hope.

They both go by different names and have a shared one they answer to. One day withing the Void Gaster popped over to her side of the Void to ask a small favor. She greeted her friend with a friendly face and pleasant words. He requested that she go through all the AUs and collect the shards of his shattered soul. He had been trapped for a long time, he had tried so many times to get out, and now he was asking the one being in the multiverse who could come and go as she pleased to gather his soul. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

There where a lot of risks to her if she did as Gaster asked of her. Collecting the shards of his soul would be difficult as the shard could anywhere in any AU. When asked why he wanted his soul back he stated.

" _ **I want to see my son's again.**_ "

With that reason she agreed to be his Soul Collector. To help her out on the journey he gave her a heart shaped locket to keep the pieces safe tell it was whole once more. She fallowed Gaster to the first AU a shard was located inside. After she had the shard she would return to the Void and he would tell her her next destination. With that in mind he gave her the list of AUs that held a piece of his soul.

Undertale

Underfell

Underswap

Swapfell

Fellswap

Dancetale

Outertale

Dusttale

Horrortale

Mafiatale

Mafiafell

Echotale

Echofell

Oceantale

Sciancetale

Underlust

Birdtale

Storyshift

Dreamtale

Aftertale

Asylumtale

ECT.

She looked up from the ongoing list to stare at Gaster.

"How many AUs do I have to go to?"

" _ **A few.**_ "

"...Right... well, this is going to take a while."

" _ **The sooner you start the sooner you finish.**_ "

Gaster motioned for her to get going. She wanted to stay and argue the point, but she had agreed to help him out. She just did not realize how long this was going to take.

"Well adventures awaits... I guess."

" ** _That's the spirit._** "


	2. Undertale

V oid Walker

Undertale

Creating a portal to a universe was not that difficult as long as you knew the name of the place you wanted to go and could travel through shadows. She materialised in the darkest park of a back ally on the surface in the middle of the night. At this time Ebbot City was quiet and the sky was clear.

A small smi!le cracked her chapped lips, her throat was dry, and her skin deathly pale. All her time spent in the void was not kind to her body. Her slender form had deteriorated as time went by as in the Void one did not need nether food nor drink. While in this AU she would defiantly make it a point to get food.

Glancing down at her robes of shadow she took a moment to decide what she wanted to ware. Her robes where comfortable, but would make her stand out more than she wanted to. Finally setting on a choice the robes shifted into a comfortable hoodie, jeans, and boots all black in color. Her blank void like eyes turned white, grey irises, and black pupils filled the blank space. She blinked several times trying to get used to needing light to see again.

After getting accustomed to the slight changes she made to her body she tucked her long black hair into her hoodie and pulled up the hood. Resting her hands in her pockets and walked out of the dark alleyway. There was no one on the street to see her. She made her way to the safe house she used in every AU. An abandoned house located in the worst part of town.

Deciding to cut her long walk short she dipped into another alleyway. It was not very long and ended in a dark dead end perfect for what she needed. Her shadow moved from under her feet slowly creeping up her entire body. After she became shadow she walked right into the darkest point in the wall. 

Walking through the shadow zone was always interesting. Shadows became white while everything else became black. When she made it to the place she wanted she stepped into the black and passed back into the main plane. Slowly shadow once again seeped back to her feet making her human once more.

Her safe house was not pretty, but it was a place to stay. There was a cooler with caned food and bottled water in one corner, a cot with a sleeping bag in the other, and a door leading to a bathroom for her to freshen up.

It having been some time sense she left the Void she smelled of death, must, and concentrated HATE. Not a very pleasant smell. First thing she did was shower off the Void residue. Next she broke open the cooler and consumed caned beans, caned corn, caned tuna, two water bottles, and a pack of beef berky. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. Truly when one is starving anything tastes good.

Feeling refreshed she took a seat on her cot her shadow forming simple pajamas for her to wear. Once she waz fully descent she opened a small window into the Void. Gaster was on the other side his permanent smile slightly wider than usual.

"So... any idea where exactly your soul shard is?"

" ** _Some where underground._** "

"Great! Just great!"

" _ **Is there a problem?**_ "

"Gaster I can't just go into the underground. From what I can tell Frisk has yet to free the monsters this time line. I'm gonna have to wait for monsters to be on the surface and the underground is abandoned before Incan safely get down there."

" _ **Why wait, you can just slip in and out.**_ "

"Dude ALL monsters cans sense souls. I have a corrupted soul that is mostly filled with hate and a monster soul fused to the bottom of my human one. If I get anywhere near that stupid comedian if I'm not vaporized he will ask a lot of questions I cant afford to answer."

" _ **Then just hide your soul.**_ "

"I can do that?"

" _ **Yes, just use a basic barrier.**_ "

"How?"

" ** _... How to explain... Surround your soul with magic to form a barrier. Simple._** "

"Gaster your horrible at explaining things."

* _i believe he meant take the darkness inside you chest and create a shear around our souls, make it solid to mask the light encased within, then put out a dull pulse to keep monsters from asking questions_ *

"Oh... why did he not just say that?"

* _he dose not understand how our magic works, we do*_

"Got it. Thanks Hope."

*happy to help Hate*

" _ **I will never**_ _ **underst**_ _ **and why you insist on calling yourself Hate and Hope**_ _ **.**_ "

"I am Hate, she is Hope, together we are Soul. I don't see a reason to pick a complicated name when a simple description is easier to remember. Besides it's either Hate and Hope or Human and Shadow."

" ** _My dear you will always be Soul to me._** "

"Fine by me. So how do I start this barrier?"

Shadow encased the fused souls only allowing a dull pulse to escape. With a nod she reached for the locket and found nothing. Her face scrunched up as she looked around her. Gaster watched her look around for several moments amusement clear in his eyelights. Frustrated she gave up looking for the locket and turned her attention back to the window to the void. Gaster's smile widened one disembodied skeletal hand held up the object of her search.

"Jerk! You had it the whole time?"

" _ **My dear you left it behind when you left. I kept it safe tell you called.**_ "

"Jee thanks. Well hand it here if you want me to track down your soul shard."

Gaster held the locket up to his side of the window not able to pass through. She reached her hand up, it passed through the window, and took the locket. Gaster eyed her still fascinated by the fact she was able to pass from lane to plane with no problems.

" _ **It is always a wonder to watch you work. How does it feel for you to enter an exit the void so easily?**_ "

"Ugh... Kind of like diving into water I guess. I come and go with no problems because I am part shadow. The Void is also known as the Shadow realm. It really is my home."

" _ **Only you willing call this prison a home.**_ "

"That's because unlike most who inhabit the void I do so by choice. Now, before I go looking for you soul shard is there anymore details you can give me about it's location? The Underground is a big place that will take a long time to search fron end to end."

" _ **I believe it is somewhere in Waterfall, but that is as much as I can tell from here. Once you get down there the locket will allow you to sense its exact location. Now when will you be heading down there?**_ "

"Not untill the monsters have cleared out. Thanks to this barrier you told me about I will actually be able to walk past a monster with out attracting to much attention, but I can't go down there with anyone there. If I get caught I will be in trouble."

" _ **Why do you keep insisting it is to**_ _ **dangerous**_ _ **for you?**_ "

"Because I'm an Out Code. I can pass off as a random human on the surface, but if I tried to pass of as just some random shadow monster no one had ever seen before then monsters would start asking questions. Monster's asking questions, said questions get passed on to one of your sons, next thing I know I've got the Judges of the timeline asking me a lot of questions or trying to kill me. Once the Judge has his sights on me then the attention of others in one me to. Wether that is the Star Sans's, the Star counsel, the Dark Sans's, the Creator's, or that blasted destroyer dude they all have made my life hell."

" ** _Speaking from experience?_** "

"I went through a lot of trouble to convince everyone and everything I died out and ceased to exist. I'll be damned if I let this quest bring about that hell again. Your my friend so I am happy to help, but I am not going to endanger myself if I don't have to."

" ** _Understandable. Thank you for agreeing to help at all._** "

"It's what friends are supposed to do. We look out for one an other."

" _ **Indeed, Soul id things do end up turning bad in any universe or timeline you enter I will pull you back into the Void myself to keep you safe.**_ "

"Thanks man. That actually makes me feel slightly better about this."

" ** _So, what will you do tell the Underground is clear?_** "

"I'm human and I have basic needs. I will need to find a basic job to get some spending money. I'll need to by food, water, and possible some clothes. I may be able to make anything I want to wear, but it's all grey scale. As it is it was had setting my skin to this color where it is believable as a skin tone. Grey skin just wont work."

" ** _I see. It that is the case I'll let you get started. I'll check in once a day to see how your doing. I will be keeping watch so you can rest easy._** "

"Did you watch me shower?"

Gaster actually managed to turn a bright grey in color. His form became less solid as he sputtered. She just laughed her ass off at catching him off guard. When Gaster was finally able to get a hold of himself he cleared his throat.

" _ **I would never do such a thing. I am a gentlemen. Besides shadow made sure your lady parts where blacked out. I would not be able to see anything even if i did look.**_ "

"The only way you would know that is if you where watching Gaster."

*i told you someone was looking*

"Yeah yeah your always right. Any way Gaster please don't watch me when I'm in any bathroom. Now i need to get some rest and make a plan. I am going to do some job searching tomorrow and hopefully find something by the fallowing day. If I nee you for any reason I'll call out your name."

" ** _Good night Soul._** "

"Night Gaster. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that she closed the window and was left alone with her other half. They though on what to do and what to look for. She planned to find a job at the corner gas station for the graveyard shift. It was alway open in every timeline, almost no one was around, it paid good for what little she needed, and if required very little real work it was perfect. With a plan set she laid down on her cot to fall asleep. She did not dream.

It took three weeks for news of monster's to surface. She had gotten the job with little problems, her abandoned apartment was bland as always, she made enough money to purchase food, water, and the bare minimum of good self hygiene necessity. She scouted out the Underground every night to see if it was safe to enter it. Almost alway it was still to crowded.

It took four months for the Underground to completely clear out and for the party's of monster who where moving up to stop making trips back down. She waited for her weekend to come by she purchased a basic backpack to hold water, cand food, sleeping bag, and a fire started kit. Her closes where never an issue with shadows around. 

Grabbing the pack she walked to the corner of her room shadow creeping up he legs and she became shadow then became one with the corner shadow. It having been a while for her to trivial long distance in the shadow realm she made a stop at the outskirts of town. It was still daytime on the surface and in order to get to the woods she would need to pass over a sunny road to get to the welcoming shadows of the woods.

Shutting her eyes she looked through her shadow eyes to scan all the shadows jn the area to see if anyone was around. Finding no one she opened her eyes ans crossed the road with no problems. As soon as her boots toughed the nearest shadow she once again became shadow and disappeared into the darkness.

Entering the Underground was easy with no one there to stop her or see her. The Ruins passed by quickly as she bypassed all the solved puzzles. She entered the caretakers home and just as quickly exited out the open door into the snowy woods. Quickly she passed through the woods, passed abandoned sentry stations, over bridges, more abandoned station, and entered the small town of Snowdin.

She paused in the little town to take a good look at it for the first time in a very very long time. As she walked shadow creeped down her form to pool back at her feet. Her boots crunched on the snowy ground as she breathed in the fresh winter air. She missed this kind of thing. Just being able to feel the weather, the feeling of being surrounded by no one yet not in a place where nothing moved. She enjoyed her walk through the town and just walked to Waterfall.

What she did not realise in her moment of mental pease was that she was not as alone as she first thought. The monster who saw her pass by his old home had at first thought he was seeing things. But after her retrieved the last item he needed to take back with him he exited his home to see fresh foot preprints in the falling snow. Curious to see who had come back for something he began to follow the trail said person left behind.

She entered Waterfall and took out the locket and put in on around her neck. The genital pulse it made was soothing to her own tired soul. She was happy to wander around all of Waterfall and just enjoy exploring it for a while. The farther inside she trailed the more prominent the pulse of the locket got. Finally she came across a hidden door that should not be there. Nodding to herself she opened the door and entered.

Inside was a blank grey room. At the exact center was the soul shard. Stepping forward she opened the locket and the tinny piece was absorbed inside.

" ** _Well done._** "

"THE HELL!"

She jumped four feet off the ground in fright. Gaster's disembodied voice laughed his ass off. She blushed slightly but would not help chuckle herself.

"Alright old man I'll admit you got me good. How long have you beed watching?"

" ** _My dear I told you months ago I would be watching you at all times other than in any bathrooms._** "

"True... still I forgot you where watching. Wait how are you able to speak with me right now. I did not open a window?"

" ** _This room is slightly connected to the void. It is one of the few places in a time line I can go to._** "

"Got ya. So it's like an antiroom for the Void."

" ** _In a way yes. Now it would be best if you left this room quickly there was someone following you._** "

"Really? Guess I was not paying enough attention. Oh well, no matter I'll just go back to the Void to avoid this stranger."

" ** _That is not a good idea my dear. You left a little to much evidence behind in your explorations. If he does not find you then this might bring about problems for both monsters ans humans._** "

"How so?"

" ** _Think about it for a moment. Evidence of some one entering the Underground possibly looking for something. The monster's would get suspicious and things will eventually escalate into a possible war between monsters and humans._** "

"That's kind of a stretch Doc."

" ** _Please just let yourself be seen and guided out by the monster fallowing you._** "

"Why do you all of a sudden want me to meat this monster. Who are they? And why should I care?"

" ** _Alright fine. The monster fallowing you is Papyrus. I want to know how he is doing and I can't talk to him. I was hoping you could spend a little bit of time with him and just see how he is doing. I want to know. I miss my boys._** "

"Dude really? Don't start the waterworks. Alright fine. I'll let him find me and HELP me out of the Underground. If I do this I am putting myself as risk, but as long as I don't run into Sans I can still pass off as a nobody."

" ** _Thank you!_** "

Gaster appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. When he disappeared again he left slimy black void residue on her clothing. With a grunt disgust she left the void room the door disappeared behind her. As there was still no won around she took a running start, dropped her back pack, and dove head first into the nearest body of water washing off the goop in one go.

Staying under the surface od the water she allowed all the void matter to seep into the waster around her turning crystal clear water to inky black. Her hair flowed free from her hoodie the band tying it together broke allowing the locks to flow freely in the water. The void matter absorbed into her inky black hair making it grow longer. Opening her eyes the last of the void matter absorbed into her void like eyes. After taking care of the last of the void matter she surfaced spitting out a stream of water then just allowed herself to float on the water surface and relax.

* _you know we could just slip into the void and make it seam we where never here*_

'Maybe, but I told Gaster I would help him out. He wants to know how his son is doing. I see nothing wrong with finding out how he is as long as we are careful'

* _just being seen by one of the main cast is a danger, but talking to one, and having any type of interaction is far to risky, we have the soul shard we should just leave*_

'I-

"HUMAN? WHAT IS ONE OF YOU DOING DOWN HERE? HOW DID YOU GET DOWN HERE AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE WATER?"

Then voice of Papyrus stopped her internal conversation. Her eyes opened and she looked up. Papyrus let out a scream acting faster than she could react she was quickly and forcefully pulled from the crystal clear water. Papyrus looked her over for any other injuries.

"HUMAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE'S? ARE YOU HURT? IS YOUR HEAD OKAY?"

Papyrus asked as he started trying to use healing magic to heal her nonexistent wound. It took her a moment to realise her eyes where still void like meaning they looked like empty eye sockets. She knew she would now have to act like she was blind or else he would be slightly suspicious. Gently reaching out a soft hand she felt around for his face once she touched bone she started feeling his cheek bones.

"Who's there? Is that... bone?"

She took a moment to mentally apologize to the skeleton in from of her before letting out the most terrified scream she could muster. She scrambled away from Papyrus, falling back into the water, then started flailing around wildly in panic as the water overtook her head.

Poor Papyrus was taken aback by her reaction and was not able to stop her from shoving him away nor stop her from falling back into the water. To his credit he recovered very quickly and once again fished said flaying human out of the water once more.

"HUMAN EASE CALM DOWN."

"Where are you! What are you! Why can't I see! What happened to my eye's!!!"

She put a lot of effort into her hysterical panic attack. It had been a while sense she last did this ans she was a little out of practice as far as acting was concerned.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I MEAN YOU NO HARM HUMAN. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES NOR HOW YOU GOT DOWN HERE. (there must be a new hole above ground)"

Papyrus reassured and whispered the last part. He tried to calm her down as best he could. Feeling really bad about what she was doing she fought him for just a few more moments making the poor skeleton let out a sigh.

"HUMAN I MUST INSIST YOU STOP STRUGGLING. YOU HAVE MY WORD NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU WHILE I AM HERE!"

"... Promise?"

"I PROMISE!"

He made his voice happy to try and hide the well hidden reluctant way he gave his word. She stopped fighting him and let him pick her up. Papyrus made friendly and unimportant chatter as her carried her through the rest of Waterfall, though Hotland, and out the exit of the underground. She fell asleep half way through Hotland not long after he stoped talking all together.

Papyrus had gone underground to just pick up a few things he left behind. The last thing he expected to find was a blind human floating in water. She had looked at pease like she was just ready and waiting to die and that scared him. To come across someone who just did not care enough about life. The pulse of her soul was weak and dull like that of someone giving up and losing HP. She scared him.

He carried her sleeping form all the way to him new home on the surface. Not really sure what to do he took her up to his room to let her sleep for a while. He needed to let Sans know they had a guest.

After she was sure he had left she sat up and opened a window. Gaster looked very happy.

" _ **I'm glad to see he is doing okay.**_ "

"That's good. Now I really need to get out of here before your other son gets home."

" _ **Why not stay for a few day's?**_ "

"Gaster I have done all you asked me too. I put myself as risk to help you, but I will not risk me existence being discovered by the wrong people. I really need to leave before things get to far out of hand."

" _ **(Sigh) ... I do not want you to be in danger my dear. Thank you for finding my soul shard.**_ "

"No problem."

*we have company*

Her head snapped to the door to see a very shocked Papyrus standing in the door way. He was barely holding onto the plate of pasta in his hands. He was staring at the window to the void specifically at the face of Gaster. Papyrus remembered the moment he saw the face.

"D-DAD?"

"oh crap."

" _ **Hello my son. It has been some time.**_ "

Papyrus looked between her and his father not sure what to think. She face-palmed and let out a sigh.

"Gaster I'm going to let you explain this one and let you make it clear why he needs to keep all of this from your other son."

" _ **I would be happy to explain. Please take a seat my boy we have a lot to discuss.**_ "

Gaster sounded all to cheerful. It did not take a genius figure out Gaster had been trying tl find a way to speak to at least one of his sons. She got up off the bed, Papyrus passed her snd took her place, and she shut the door on her way out. She went to the kitchen to find something to eat while that conversation was taking place.

Over an hour later and she knew time was running short. So she washed off her dishes and took the stairs before entering the room she knocked.

"COME IN."

"So I hate to cut your conversations short, but I really need to get going, and really need to be gone before you brother gets home."

"IT'S OKAY HUMAN MY DAD EXPLAINED EVERYTHING. I UNDERSTAND. THANK YOU!"

As Papyrus had spoken he got off the bed and pulled her into a crushing hug. She padded his back in return. When he pulled away orange tears leaked out of his eye sockets. She gave him a soft smile before shadows swallowed her whole. Once shadow she dove into the window to the void making It close behind her. Papyrus stared at where she had been jaw on the floor.

Shadow turned to glare at Gaster her burning white void like eyes clearly not happy. Gaster looked at her and just shrugged.

" _Was that really necessary? Did you really have to give away the whole plan?"_

" _ **Yes I did. I needed at least one of them to know the truth. Apologize for pulling your human**_ _ **halfs**_ _ **arm the way I did but I do not regret my choice.**_ _"_

_"I am very displeased. Hate will not be handling the next AU and we will speaking to anyone in that place unless absolutely necessary."_

_"_ _ **I understand. Thank you for continuing tl help me.**_ "

" _Of course you are our friend after all"_


	3. Underfell

Void Walker

Underfell

*really, your not even going to let me out at all*

' _the answer is still no human. You have proven far to easily manipulated by_ _Gaster_.'

*don't play the better than me card shadow, how to you expect to manage to pass as a resident of Underfell without me taking control, it's my body your just my shadow*

' _i will manage just fine without your help Hate, i can handle everything by myself'_

*bullshit you need me just like I need you, i am the one who talks to people, i am the one who can handle being a jackass when needed, i am the ine who can kill with little to no regret, your bleeding heart has gotten in the way before*

' _yes well-_ '

" ** _As interesting as it is to watch you two argue internally shadow would you please let human out so I can talk with Soul?_** "

" _Very well._ "

Shadow seeped back to the ground allowing the human she had encased to be free. Shadow formed her own body right next to human but wad still connected to the humans shadow. Gaster looked between the two.

" _ **I have to say you two are the most interesting set of twins I have ever encountered. It is truly a shame you are an Out Code.**_ "

"Can't change how we where born. We are what we are and there is nothing that can be done about it."

" _She is right._ "

" ** _Still it is a shame. Anyway the next Au that has a shard is Underfell. From what I can tell the shard located in that AU should be in ruffly the same location as the one in Undertale. Now that I think on it all the shards are in the same spot in different AUs._** "

"Seriously? Well that should make this process a lot less complicated."

" _Maybe, but we will still need to be careful no matter the AU. We must remember we will not be able to wait for monsters to get to the_ _surface in every AU. There will be times we need to sneak around to get the shard and get out safely."_

"That may be true, but no matter where we go we will always start on the surface. The magic keeping monsters traped will keep us down there as well."

" ** _Actually nether of you need worry about the underground barrier. Do to the unique nature of your human/monster soul you will have no problems going to and from the underground._** "

"Good to know. Now we wont have to worry about getting traped just a bunch of monster who will try to kill us for my half human soul."

" _If they do kill you it might be nice to finally be alone._ "

"Bitch! I die you die. We are connected literally by our souls. If my half fractures you will feel all my pain just like any other time either of our souls get hurt."

" _Point taken._ "

" ** _My dear please stop fighting with yourself it is not healthy. Now, shadow i do believe it is wise for you to take total control. Human always lets you have your moments when it is needed. Work together not against each other._** "

_"It is easy for one such as you to say such a thing as you are not forever tethered to a stronger soul and physical body yet can never truly one's self. I am only a shadow."_

"You are more than just my shadow you are my twin sister who also happens to be a monster."

" ** _As touching as it is to see you two getting along It would be best if you two got started. Underfell is an unpredictable world. Sometimes it is at a shaky pease others every monster has a mission to hunt down any human on sight. Please be careful when you go down there. Their frisk has not yet been able to free their monsters so the underground will be full of dangers this time round._** "

"We'll be careful. Ready sis?"

" _As ready as i can be."_

Human opened a portal the swirling mass of light and darkness opened to beautiful midnight woods covered by freshly falled snow. Shadow returned to humans shadow as they passed through. Gaster sucked in a breath he did not need at the beauty of the woods he could not enter. Once through she looked back at her friend to see his face filled with sorrow and butter longing.

"You want me to leave the portal open for you?"

" ** _If you would be so kind yes._** "

"You got it. Feel free to close it when ever your done. Just pull the shadow mixed within the light and force the sides together to close it. See you as soon as I get this worlds soul shard. This is not a world I want to dally in."

She became shadow and spirited away through the shadows of the trees. Gaster stayed by the portal for a long time just looking at the beautiful seen before him. One of his skeleton hands reached out for the portal and was stoped by an invisible barrier. Oh how he wished for nothing more to be able to feel the real world again even if it was not his home universe.

Getting into the underground was as easy as it always was for the shadows. However navigating proved to be one hell of a challenge with all the monsters still very much alive and going about their business. What had things worse was that apparently she had some managed to time her entry of the world with a reset meaning she was following closely to Frisk.

The child in this world made very slow progress, but fallowing them ment less work for her sneaking around instead she just hitched a ride in the kids shadow and would wait for them to get to waterfall. She did not have to worry about dying as she was a Void Walker, but Frisk was another matter.

Her biggest concern was the Resets. It a Reset happened there where two possibilities the chosen reset option and the kid dying. Then there where possible ways she could be effected. The first was she was sent back to the Void and would need to start from the beginning. Ahe second was she some how got fussed with the child and accidentally changed this world code.

Frisk made it though most of the ruins but dies in the fight against Toriel six times. It was frustrating having to restart, but she refused to interfere. Frisk finally made it passed Toriel and into the winter woods. The kid just kept dying over and over and over and over again. She was really starting to feel bad for the kid as she had been following them for thirty seven resets already.

*this needs to stop*

' _we cannot interfere.'_

_*_ we can't just do nothing this poor kid just wants to save everyone, i think we can help out a little bit*

' _Oh fine we'll keep them alive, but only tell we get to waterfall.'_

*just keep telling yourself that*

' _You know I am half convinced your not really a Hate soul'_

*hey, just because my soul trate is hate dose not mean that is then only emotion i feel, i am just very careful about letting that particular emotion to grow as it is very dominant in my personality*

' _touche_ _'_

_In the time that metal conversation took Frisk was killed by Papyrus and just started from the beginning. She was sent back to the Void again with a sigh. Gaster looked at her._

" _ **It seem Underfell Frisk is having a rather hard time trying to save everyone if you keep getting sent back to the void every time they reset.**_ "

"Yup! They just gave up trying to get past that worlds Papyrus and have started over in the ruins again. At this rate I will never get that dam soul shard. So I'm going to make sure the kid makes it through the underground."

" ** _Your going to protect Underfell Frisk from dying from start to finish? My dear is that wise? That type of interference is bound to get you noticed by someone._** "

"Not if I'm literally the kids shadow the whole time."

" _ **My dear sometimes you have moments of intelligence.**_ "

"Thank you... wait a moment... HEY!"

" _ **If you want to help Frisk out you better get going.**_ "

"Fine, but we are going to talk about that insult when insult back."

" _ **Bye bye and good luck**_ **.** "

She opened a portal once more and set out to become Frisk shadow guardian for the timeline. Gaster chuckled to himself at how fun it was to tease his only true friend.

She settled nicely into Frisks shadow, it really was lazy as all she had to do was stay in the kids shadow and let them do all the moving around. When it came to fights she pitched in be moving the shadow just slightly out of the way of attacks that would have hit it. By manipulating the shadow in little ways she was able to protect the kid with out worrying about being discovered. The ruins where not to hard as by this point Frisk had mastered dogging most attacks.

Toriel was a close call, but with a little bit of her help Frisk survived without injury. The hard stuff started once they made it passed Sans in the winter woods. The fucker was the most infuriating, least helpful, and most obnoxious version of Sans she had ever met. He nearly got Frisk killed every chance he had. Honestly he could have not been more obvious about trying to get them killed. She really wanted to smack him.

She kept Frisk safe in all her fights all the way to the town. She could not interfere in how the towns people treated the child. She had to use almost all her self control not to tell these fell monster off for being assholes. The next real challenge was the fight with Papyrus.

Frisk died so many times by hands she had lost count. With determination and a lot of shadow intervention Frisk managed to survive the fight with Papyrus without so much as a scratch. The Captain of the royal guard was very impressed with the merciful little human.

A lot shenanigans ensued involving a date with the good old captain in witch he broke Frisk heart as they apparently where a love story never ment to be. There was a hangout with Sans at Grillby's some how the bottle of mustard he had been drinking exploded in his face, he slipped off his stool and then he face planted in the snow by tripping over untied shoo laces. Everyone except Sans had a great time at Grillby's. The best part is non of that could be blamed on the not so sorry shadow women.

After the hangout Frisk left Snowdin behind and traveled through waterfall. Waterfall was not a cake walk. She was on constant alert as the few monsters who lived there where stronger than the some on the ones back in Snowdin. She confirmed the secret door leading to Gaster's soul shard was where it had been in the other universe, but was not able to go get it as she was helping Frisk run away from a very angry Undyne. The battle against Undyne was just plain mean as the stupid fish cheated every chance she got.

After running like hell Frisk made it to Hotland and provided the stupid fish with much needed water. The fish was wise enough to get out of that blasted place as quickly as she could before she was deep fried. Frisk traveled back to Waterfall to make the fishlady feel really bad about trying to kill a child by befriending her and sucking at cooking.

Truthfully Frisk returning to water fall to cook with Undyne was the type of opportunity she was waiting for. Yet instead of leaving ti get the shard like she should she stayed with the kid. For some reason she could not bring herself to just up and abandon the poor thing. After all this Frisk would be dead without her looking out for them.

' _We should go get the shard.'_

*later for now we stay with the kid, i am not leaving them alone*

' _We can come back and help them later, right now we need to get that shard while we can.'_

*but*

' _We go now we get that shart we come back and finish what we started._ '

*fine*

While Frisk was distracted she slipped away and back down path that lead to the door in the wall. The journey was uneventful and did not take to long. Once at the door she became human just long enough to open the door and enter the void room.

" ** _I have been waiting for you for a while now. You certainly have been taking your time._** "

"Oh come on Gaster. It's not my fault I get thrown out of a world every stinking time it resets. I got here as quickly as possible while ensuring I would actually have enough time to get here."

" _ **If I where you I would grab that shard quickly. Without you watching over them Frisk could die at any moment. I am curious are you going to stay here and help the child free their underground? Or will you be returning to the void with me now?**_ "

"I-"

_"We are going back with you._ "

"As if I'm staying. I said I would get that kid to the end and I ment it."

" _But-_ "

"Not this time sis. This is my body, my soul, and my choice. Sorry, but your gust along for the ride."

" _Funny I'm doing all ths work."_

" _ **Soul please stop fighting yourself. If you truly intend to stay here and help Frisk I support you. Just please**_ _ **continue to be careful. I may be a little pushy sometimes, but this is not the universes to be playing games. I will be**_ _ **watching If you are in any true danger I am pulling you out.**_ "

"Got it and thanks Gaster."

Gaster dispersed allowing her to take out the locket. Opening it the soul shard fit into place right next to the first and they fussed back together. She nodded, closed the locket, pocketed it, and left the room. As soon as the door was shut she was shadow once again. As quickly as she could she returned to Frisk.

In the time she had been gone the fish and the kid had managed to burn down the fish house. She once again became part of Frisk shadow. The kid started on their journey once again.

Hotland was hell. She absolutely hatted how bright it was, true the shadows where well defined, but light always acted as a form of prison making movements slightly harder. Alphys was down right creepy having gone almost completely insane. Mettaton was a real killer robot in this world.

Helping the kid survive all the deadly traps, challenges, and the final dance battle where actually rather fun. She was relieved when they defeated Mettaton. Frisk just had to backtrack and set Alphys and Undyne up for dating. It a weird was it was rather quite.

When it came time to move on she was filled with dread. They had passed by Sans a few times and he had given a rather scary warning to the kid before disappearing. Frisk traveled through the capital city and made it to the Judgment Hall.

Frisk should have died there. They should have died a hundred times over. There was no way this weak kid would have survived a battle with this world's Sans. Underfell Sans had a lot of LV he was stronger, faster, and by far a lot more powerful than Undertale Sans. Only with the Void Walter's help Frisk not only survived the fight they did in in one try with no injuries.

Unfortunately for Frisk that made Sans very suspicious. He got angrier and angrier as the battle carried on. Finally for his last attack he turned Frisks soul blue forcing it down so they wher unable to move. A ring of Gaster blasters surrounded Frisk and started lighting up. There was only one way to save the kid this time and it would be a dead giveaway.

Frisk let out an unholy scream of terror as they where swallowed up by their own shadow. The blasters shot and a black spot was all that was left on the floor. Frisk cluched Flowey close to their chest as the darkness surrounded them. They where not alone in that pitch black place they saw the glow of a soul unlike any they had ever seen.

The top part was shaped like a human soul, but was completely black surrounded by a white glow. The bottom half was like a monster soul pure white and shared the same white glow. The two souls where fused together at their points that area being grey that quickly faded into the two colors.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen such an ugly abomination of a soul."

"You know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back. And even ruder to insult the culmination of someone's being. No one csn help how their soul looked when they where born."

Flowey and Frisk both screamed as Frisk turned. Before them was a human women cloaked in shadows, her face was bone white, eyes black voids devoid of all light, she hair was what made up the shadows surrounding them. She was not smiling, she did not look menacing , and very looked tired.

"Well? What have you to say for your rudeness. I saved your life. I have kept you safe. With out me you wold not have made it this far."

" _Hate leave the child be."_

Frisk watched in horror as two voids of light appeared in the shadows they acted like eyes yet had no body. She women huffed but stopped talking the eyes turned to Frisk.

" _Are you alright child?"_

Frisk nodded not able to say anything.

" _Good. My human is right. We have been watching out for you. It is true yoy should have died a hundred times over by this point."_

"Why," Frisk asked.

"Why what Kid? Your going to have to be more specific."

"Why now? Why are you helping me?"

"Oh that's simple. We felt bad for you. We have been watching you for a while and ugh... well you just kept dying. After watching a kid get killed jn front of you so many times it make you start to feel bad when you know you could do something to help out."

"If you've been watching Frisk so long way not just help them out from the beginning," Flowey shouted.

" _Because we did not exist in this world then._

"What," the flower was very confused.

"Ever heard of an anomaly? That is what we are. Technically neither one of us should exist in the first place," the women's voice was bitter as she stated that fact.

"Look kid. We don't really have a lot of time here. I need to know here and now. How badly do you want these monsters free? If you want to free them on your own I will leave and you can go back to the endless cycle of death and reset. But if you want to free them this round I'll help you finish what we started."

" _We will not be here next timeline."_

"What do you mean," Frisk asked.

The shadow and the women both just smiled. Frisk knew it ment they would not exist in this world anymore. Meeting someone like this was a realty check for them. There was a person out there who knew they where a mistake, knew if the world reset they would no longer be, and what scares Frisk most was that they held power over this person entire existence.

"Well what will it be kid. Take my hand? Or forever be traped in a loop?"

Frisk took the offered hand.


	4. Underfell Part 2

Void Walker

Underfell Part 2

_**"My dear... What where you thinking! You took an extremely unnecessary risk helping underfell Frisk. Now that worlds Sans is very suspicious. What ever happened to not** _ _**revealing** _ _**you exist to anyone?"** _

" I felt bad for the kid. What do you expect. I hate sitting round not being able to do anything."

" _ **Be that as it may you know better than to interfere with a world's timeline like that!**_ "

"Like your one to talk you have tampered with the AU a hell of a lot of times. I just helped monsters reach the surface. I did not even kill anyone!"

" _ **That is not the problem here your actions have made people take notice.**_ "

"So be it. Besides its not far for you to pin all the blame on me your the one who made me interact with your son in undertale."

" ** _That was different he needed to know I still existed and that I would be coming back home._** "

"Not any time soon."

" _ **I am well aware that it will**_ ** _take time to gather all my soul shards. I just..._** "

"Just what?"

" _ **I wanted to see him again. Without you I have no way of talking to either of them. Enough of this. I'm tired of arguing with you Soul. What's done is done, but I will not let you do something like that again.**_ "

"You keep saying you'll pull me out of a dangerous situation if it happens, but I don't think you can. You can't leave the void how are you going to help me or for that matter stop me from doing something I want to."

" ** _About that, I actually am and will be able to interact with the AUs through you._** "

"What?"

" ** _You see my dear, the more of my soul shards you collect the stronger of an anchor you become. The void is a part of you, shadow can take over your body, and so can I if needed. I know when you are in danger because you my dear friend are my soul collector._** "

"Dude that is creepy as all hell. Honestly anyone else would be freaked out of their minds knowing they could be taken over just like that. But with me being two in one I'm used to it. Just pleased don't take over unless you have to. Another thing is you don't actually need to take over my body my shadow is actually linked to the void it's self. If needed you could just materialize anywhere I am and just maintain a link through my shadow. Not to sure how long you could stay with me though. Not really sure if it takes magic or not. Hope has just always done it."

" _ **That is... Very tempting. I will have to take you up on that offer. You took**_ _ **that news rather well.**_ "

"Like I said I'm used to company. By the way you totally enjoyed messing with that underfell Sans. You helped create that awesome scary voice."

" _ **You can prove nothing.**_ "

===

(Before the argument)

===

She held out her hand for Frisk to take. Frisk looked at her, the offered hand, and back up ot two sets of empty eyes. With reluctance Frisk took the offered hand. She smiled.

"Good choice kid. Now lets scare the crap out of that bully!"

Frisk was engulfed by shadows and thrust upward. They where forced out of puddle of void matter splattered on the ground. Frisk gasped for air, cough up black liquid, their eyes leaked black fluid. The skeleton who had been waiting for the world to reset was very disturbed to see what be thought to be the remains of the kid he just vaporized pop out of the black goop on the ground.

Sans's eye sockets widened as he saw the black puddle begin to bubble and ripple. Frisk's eyes widened as they saw the puddle start moving around them. The kid screamed as string like tentacles rapped around the kids body. Frisk's eyes widened in horror as they where lifted off the ground. The puddle began expanding and slowly took the form of what looked like the angel of death.

" _ **Who art yeh to determine the value one life holds over another**_ _?_ "

The voice that spoke was three in one the deep baritone of a male, the notes of an angelic child, and the tones of a broken women who died on the inside. That voice sent chills down the skeletons spine. That was not the voice of a human nor monster it belonged to something else.

" ** _You who stand assured of_** _ **self-righteousness**_ _ **have no place judging a being who cheats death every time they die.**_ "

Sans felt his sins crawling on his back. Frisk stood directly in front of the being made of shadows with a pale hand resting on their shoulder.

" _ **If this child dies you will face the rath of the one who speaks with hands.**_ "

Thr judgement hall was completely swallowed by darkness. Gaster made a quick flash appearance and the void matter all vanished back into Frisks shadow a second later. The hall once again was filled with light, a human child, a soulless flower, a creeped out monster, and a living shadow.

Sans swore he saw the faint outline of a shadowy figure standing over Frisk, but he was never able to focus in on it. Sans spared Frisk allowing them to go on their way. Frisk choose to stay behind and offer the shaking skeleton a hug he was to terrified to refuse. Sans made a promise to protect Frisk going forward when they faced the king.

When Frisk went to speak with the King Sans stayed by their side. When the battle started Sans was still there. As the fight carried on their ended being little she had to to to protect Frisk as Sans was true to his word. Sans was not the only one who ended up trying to help the kid Flowey, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Alphys, and even Toriel came to Fisks ade.

The king was subdued and forced to spare Frisk. The monsters where not sure how to brake the barrier. Frisk could not do it without sacrificing their soul. A monster was not strong enough to do it. She smiled and whispered in Frisk ear.

" _as we part ways I will grant you one last gift."_

She left Frisk alone with the monsters and entered the room with the barrier. Having both a human and a monster soul she was able to pass through the barrier with no issue. That being the case she reasoned she would be able to brake the barrier with the same ease and she was partially right.

Shadow left the body and she became human. Shadow like wisps stretched to six of the seven cylinders and freed the captured soul. Holding them in place by their faint shadows she summoned her fused soul. Her soul was surrounded the the six human ones and they started to circle her own.

The sound cracking and bright light from beyond the throne room made everyone present look that way. Frisks eyes widened as it clicked what their shadow guardian ment by one last gift. The monsters chased after Frisk when they broke into a sprint in the direction on the light.

Frisk felt tears fall down their cheek as they cried for the shadow who protected them. When they reached the large open doors to the barrier room they stopped and stared. It was the women from the void. Her entire body and casual clothes wher white only her hair was black. The long black hair looked to be made of shadows.

"Wait!"

Frisk called out. The women turned just as the monsters appeared. Her eyes where voids and she flashed a smile. The blinding light forced all present to look away or be blinded.

Frisk looked to where the women had been standing only a moment before to find the barrier gone. The main cast exited the underground to see a beautiful winter sunrise. Frisk cried at finally being free, they cried at how they lost their shadow guardian, and they cried in relief as not dieing in so long.

===

(Back in the Void)

===

She body hurt like it had never hurt before. She had indeed managed to brake a barrier and free monster kind, byt in the process she went through the pain of actually dying in that world. It hurt really bad she knew she would not be able to return to that world a while.

Pushing herself from off the ground she was faced with a very very displeased Gaster. That was how and why the argument took place.

" _ **Soul you did a good deed, but you can not make a habit of breaking barriers. You where expelled from that world with such violence I was afraid you actually died.**_ "

"That's because I did die in that AU. I have died in an AU before. It is never fun. I'm just glad I avoided getting killed before I managed to become a Void Walker or else I would not be here right now."

" _ **Never do that again! I will not have you die!**_ "

"Gaster chill. I'm fine. In a lot of pain, but I still exist. I call that a win."

" _ **Our definition of**_ ** _winning is very different. Please do not brake any more barriers._** "

"Alright! Fine! I promise I wont brake any more barriers."

" ** _Not good enough. I want your two halves to swear on your two souls._** "

"I swear not to brake a barrier to the underground. Unless absolutely necessary."

" _I swear not to brake a barrier to the underground. Unless absolutely necessary._ "

" _ **Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I will take it nevertheless. So when will you be moving on to Underswap?**_ "

"After my body stops hurting and I've recovered some on my magic. Braking a barrier apparently takes a hell of a lot of magic."

" ** _You know if you interested i could help you take a longer brake._** "

"Hard pass!"

" _No thank you."_

_"_ ** _Very well. If you change you mind I am always happy to oblige._** "

Gaster shrugged and left her rest in pease.


	5. Underswap

Vo id Walker

Underswap

"SO, WHAT WAS RED GOING ON ABOUT?"

"not sure bro. he was ranting about a hooded figure, shadows moving, and a greyed out human who disappeared when his barrier broke. it was probably just one of those temporary anomaly that happended from time to. nothing we need concern our selves about."

"I DON'T KNOW PAPY. RED SEAMED REALLY UPSET ABOUT IT. HE CALLED A MEETING OF THE STAR COUNCIL AND EVERYTHING. I KNOW DREAM SAID IT WAS NOTHING, BUT I'VE GOT A NAGGING FEELING THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON..."

"bro, everything is fine in our world. nothing is going to happen."

"IF YOU SAY SO. OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY COOKING SECTION WITH ALPHYS!"

"better hurry bro."

"BYE BROTHER! I BETTER NOT FINE YOU NAPPING ON THE COUCH AGAIN WHEN I GET BACK!"

Stretch did not have time to answer his brother as Blue took off not moments after getting back home. The moment the lanky skeleton was sure his sans was gone he proceeded to flop on the couch and pass out not worrying about something that would not effect his world in the slightest.

===

" _ **Now remember to be extremely careful not to be sean in this next AU. Underswap is not only a well known AU, but has very close ties to the**_ ** _Multiverse_** ** _as a whole. Both the Sans and Papyrus from this world know about and have_** _ **been to many other AUs. Blue as this Sans is nicknamed is very close friends with both Dream and Ink. I also happen to know for a fact he is also well acquainted with Error and the Dark**_ _ **Sans's**_ _ **.**_ "

"I get it, don't get caught. Relax Gaster I've got this. Your soul shards are located in the same spot in every AU. I know where to go and how to get there. I will be Shadow for this run and will only be human when necessary."

" _ **That is a bad idea. You should do what you did in Undertale and go to your safe house. From there you can determine wether or not it is safe to enter the underground?**_ "

"Gaster I'll be fine. I know what to do and how to do it."

" ** _I am well aware you are capable, but please listen to me Soul. This is one of those AU that might not be a_** ** _dangours_** ** _world, but if you are not careful there will be consequences farther down the line._** "

"Gaster I can avoid this worlds Sans and Papyrus no problem."

" _ **It is not just those two that have me worried. Underswap has a version of me living here. He will be able to sense the soul shards in the locket. If you are there two long he very well might be able to track you down. If he catches you with shards of what he will assume are part of his soul I will have to haul you out of there as soon a possible.**_ "

"Oh... well shit. That could be a problem. Alright I'll take extra caution and will try not to stay in Underswap longer that I have to."

" _ **That is all I can ask. Please be careful and don't be found.**_ "

" _We won't be."_

She opened a portal leading to Underswap. Because of Gasters warning she opened it right into her hideout. It was still daytime when she arrived and she would not do anything tell night fell. Stepping out of the shadowy corner she crossed once again from void space to a timeline plane. Every time she entered a timeline the needs of her physical body caught up to her.

Having some time to kill before night fall she allowed herself time to take care of herself. She ate all six cans of food in her little cooler, drank several water bottles and sat down on the hard cot that acted as her bed. Letting out a sigh she though back to her birth world. Streaks of black tears spilled out of her hollow eyes. She missed her old world.

Shadow materialised next to her twin and look Humans hands in her own. They shared a moment lost in the past before Shadow broke it. She pulled Human to her feet and walked them to the shower. Human let out a bitter chuckle as she preceded to wash off the void residue and the horrid smell of death.

Even though Gaster had promised not to watch her when she showered she knew better. The old man had never been with a female, had a perverted side, and loved to take any chance to make her uncomfortable. Knowing this shadow completely blacked out her humans personal bits while she undressed and showered.

For his part Gaster had been watching up until she had gone unto the bathroom. Still he could not resist peeking from time to time to see if she was doing alright. All he saw was a black room his view being completely blocked by shadows. Sighing he left her be and decided to look in the the resident skeletons to make sure they stayed away from his personal soul collector.

===

No matter how hard he tried Blue could not abandon the feeling something strange was going on in his timeline. He wanted to find out what it was. Red's words at the meeting still troubled him. Talk of an anomaly, a possible outcode, but it was grey scale. The more Blue thought about it he thought about rhe only grey scale human he knew of Core Frisk.

Blue made up his mind once he got home he would talk with his brother and father and ask their opinion about seeking out Core to see if she knew anything. After all as one of the original star Sans it was his duty to right the wrongs of the Multiverse. He would not fail... not again.

===

She collapsed face first into the cot, clean, and dressed in comfortable clothes. It had been a long time sense she last slept. In the void one did not need sleep. Her eyelids where heavy. Shadow took form at the foot of the bed, taking a seat next to human, shadow started stroking humans long hair made of void mater.

" _Will you be alright staying here?_ "

"... I'll be fine Hope... i have to... for Gaster."

" _I want to free our friend as much as you do, but... it feels like he is just using us to free himself._ "

"Of course he is. This is Gaster we're talking about. No matter how much he cares for someone he will use them tell their run dry. We've known him for a long time."

" _I know, but... I don't like how he treats us. To him we are just one person. Not two clearly different people. He alway talks to you, addresses you, he only_ _ecnoliges_ _me when I cover your body. It's infuriating._ "

"Heh... I know. I feed off your hate for him."

" _Sorry Hate."_

"No reason to apologize Hope. Everyone has emotions."

" _....... your the strangest hate soul in existence. Your very core is hatred, but you so rarely display that emotion."_

"What can I say. I just don't let my hate control me. I feel all emotions and like a lot of them far better than hate. I am also very careful with what I direct my hate at. There's a reason I never fight."

" _Yes, it would be over in an insistent. One strike_ _fulled_ _by your pure hate is an instant HP drop to zero."_

"Exactly why I let you handle all the fights your the queen of dodging."

" _Indeed I am... Go ahead an take a nap. I'll wake you when the sun has gone down._ "

"Thanks. Love you sis."

" _Love you to."_

Shadow passed the hours by keeping watch over her other half. Being a shadow ment one did not need sleep, food, drink, she could not consume it even if she wanted to. Pure magic on the other hand could be eaten though she did not really need it. Being in darkness fueled shadow with power yet it was a shame light was her weakness, but it is what it is. When the sun was completely gone shadow placed her hands on humans shoulders and shook her awake _._

_"Sister time to wake up."_

"Five more minuets."

" _Get up this is our opportunity to scout this AU. Remember this world is not safe to be_ _in for to long."_

"Yeah, yeah. Alright fine I'm up I'm up. .... God I really could use some coffee and real food."

" _You have already eaten."_

"Caned food an't got nothing on s real meal sis. I deal with it cuz i an't picky, but what i would give for a burger from Grillby's."

" _That is the stupidest thing i have ever heard you say. Not only would going to_ _Grillby's_ _put you in danger of meeting a Sans, but his food is wasted on you. You do not have magic."_

"Really? You think that?"

" _I know for a fact I'm the one with all the magic. You do not have any."_

Human finally sat up with a grin on her face. She booped the area on shadow smooth face where a nose should have been.

"Silly monster. I have void matter i can bend to my will. Even without your magic I am not completely defenceless. Another point is going to Grillby's for food would not be a waist. Our souls are connected when ever I consume magic food it replenishes you. We feed off of one an other."

" _I hate you._ "

"I know and I love you for it."

Human said in a playful tone. Shadow shook her head while smiling. She stoped playing around and became shadow. Slipping under the crack of the door she began to scout the city to gage wether or not the Underground was safe to enter. Monsters where not only on the surface, but they where thriving.

It was perfect. She could slip in and out of the Underground with not problems. Not waisting the warm summer night she navigated the shadow plane to get out of the city and to the woods. At the edge of the city there was a brake in the connecting shadows forcing her to temporarily be human to cross the clearing.

After crossing she waisted no time in becoming shadow once more. The forest of Ebbot surrounding the mountain had to be one of her favored parts of all the AUs. It was quiet, natural, and filled with life of all kinds. Wishing she could just stay in the forest to live peacefully was a dream she abandoned long before she choose to call the Void her permanent home. At least she could visit.

Just slipping into the underground every time and descending thr shadows was boring. To spice things up a little bit she became human, took a running start, and preformed a triple flip swan dive as she fell into the black pit leading into the Underground. She held that dive all the way down to thr ground diving head first into her shadow with a laugh.

Once again shadow she made short work of the travel distance through thr Ruins, Snowdin and Waterfall. When she arrived at the door she became human once again and opened it. The moment the door was open a set of floating skeletal hands grabbed her and swiftly dragged her across the room and into Gaster waiting arms.

"The hell! ...... Gaster are you alright?"

He said nothing as he hugged her tightly to him. His unstable form was leaving black goop on her grey scale body. With a sigh she returned the hug and tried to comfort her friend.

"Gaster what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Did something bad happen to one of your son's again?"

She questioned thinking back to all the genocide runs she had to comfort Gaster through as he watched his two sons get murderer again and again at the hands of a child.

" _ **You idiot.**_ "

"What?"

Gaster finally pulled back from the hug his scared skull showing anger.

" _ **My dear...**_ **_DON'T SCAR ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!! I though you where committing suicide when you dove into the Underground. I stop watching you for one moment and the next thing I know your landing head first on the ground. You made my heart skip a beat methodically speaking of course._** "

"I... oh geez ... I'm sorry. I seriously did not even think about you watching something that. I'll be more careful in future or at least give you notice next time."

" _ **Next time?**_ "

"Sure! That was a lot of fun."

" ** _How did you nit die and get forces back into the void?_** "

"I can't die from impact. When one hits the ground they also hit their shadow. Because my human soul is fused with a shadow soul when ever i push hard enough on any shadow I'll enter the shadow realm instead of hitting the solid object the shadow sits on."

" _ **That is... Both very relieving to know and slightly terrifying. If what you say is true the you can not be injured by solid objects.**_ "

"Yup! However the same can't be said for attacks made of light. Those can and will hurt/ kill me if I'm not careful."

" _ **... I suppose we all have our weaknesses. Never the less please don't jump off anymore cliffs."**_

"No promises."

" _ **Jist grab my soul shard and return to the void. I'll see you soon my dear.**_ "

"Bye bye bone man... well more like void octopus."

" _ **I'm leaving.**_ "

Gaster left shaking his head. She just chuckled and retrieved the soul shard. Achieving her goal she left the room tour open fabric of reality and slipped into the void. Gaster was waiting for her with a smug grin.

"Oh on."

" _ **OH yes.**_ "

"Hope help me!"

" _Your the one who scared Gaster. You will just have to endure tickle torcher."_

===

"BROTHER? FATHER? I'M HOME!!!"

Blue shouted as he made his grand entrance. Stretch had been napping on the couch in the same spot he flopped when Blue. His big brothers arrival woke him with a start.

"bro dad's not here. he's still at work."

"OH... WELL ANYWAY I NEED YOUR ADVICE ON SOMETHING."

"what ya need bro?"

"I WANT TO INVITE CORE OVER FOR DINNER."

"what! why? bro you know that kid is bad news."

"JUST BECAUSE EVERY TIME ONE OF OUR OTHER SELFS SEE HER IT BECAUSE THERE WAS A GENOCIDE RUNE DOSE NOT MEAN THEY ARE BAD THEMSELVES."

"bro."

"DON'T BRO ME BROTHER. I WANT ANSWERS TO THIS MYSTERY SURROUNDING THAT ANOMALY RED SAW IN HIS WORLD."

"I am also interested in getting more information."

"FATHER! PERFECT TIMING. WELCOME HOME. ILL START MAKING DINNER THEN WE CAN CALL CORE AND SEE IF THEY KNOW ANYTHING."

"sup pops."

"Hello son."

"so why do you want to speak with core?"

"It is best I explain once. Come join me at the kitchen table. Both you and your brother need to hear this."

"sure."

Swap led the way into the kitchen and took a seat. Stretch took a seat next to Swap. The brother listened as Swap explained feeling a part of his soul just popping into existence away from him, tracking the feeling outside the city and back to the underground. It grew stronger the closer he got to Waterfall. Suddenly he stoped feeling his soul after a while it spiked, was steady, and then stopped existing all together. When he got to where thr source had been there was a void matter on the ground.

"I don't know what to make of it. I believe for a short while another version of me came to our world looking for something. And either fail to find what they wanted and left or the did find it and move on."

"thats creepy pops."

"FATHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT. YOU DID NOT TOUCH THE VOID MATTER DID YOU?"

"No. I know better than to do something like that."

" bro call up the freaky kid."

***been here the whole time***

The guys jumped and turned to see a grey scale Frisk with voids for eyes.

Core told them nothing.


	6. Swapfell

V oid Walker

Swapfell

"Really? Nothing to say? You always have some kind of warning for me."

" ** _This AU is a mix of Swap and Fell. It will not be a challenge as long as you a-void the skeletons in this place. There is no Gaster in this timeline so you sould be fine._** "

" _I find that_ _state_ _ment_ _rather suspicious."_

"Your not the only one."

" _ **My dear please don't talk to yourself. It is-**_ "

"Not another word! I was agreeing with Hope, my sister, my other half. You know my shadow."

" _Let it go Hate. He dose it to get_ _on our nerves._ "

"Fine."

She did not bother waiting for Gaster to give her any more information on Swapfell. She had been there before. Standing alone in her hide out she sat down on the cot.

"Remind me was it Swapfell or Fellswap that held my buddy."

" _Which pare of brothers do you mean. There are Ras and Pup or Black and Mutt/Hound. Pup was basically your best friend, showered you with unconditional love, and is little more than a pet dog. Mutt was a good friend, a past drinking buddy, if i remember correctly he fell was ene in love with you and you...."_

"Wished I could stay, but was constantly on the run from Error. So I had to turn him down."

" _You still love him don't you?"_

"(Sigh)... What dose it matter? We would never work out."

" _Never say never. It may have been a long time, but maybe he still cares for you."_

"Dose not matter. I can't be in a relationship."

" _Why not?"_

"Because we are connected. If I get into a relationship you will be pulled into it."

" _I don't mind you having your own relationship. Who knows I might fall in love with who ever you choose as well."_

"I do not find that comforting nor funny. Please never joke like that again."

" _You'll have to come to terms with the truth eventually._ "

"Yeah not happening. I am never going to be in a relationship and you sure as hell aren't."

" _What makes you so sure?"_

"Hope in order for you to interact with anyone with out magic you have to take control of my physical body. I shudder at the thought of you getting physical using my body, i hate it when people tough me, please can we forget this conversation ever happened."

" _Fine. Get some food and water then we will be on our way."_

She raided her cooler eating the last cans and drinking the last water bottles. She was very tired, but wanted to be gone before this worlds Papyrus notice she was here. Depending on with of the judges she met the encounter could be neutral, bad, bloody, or something else. She waisted little time as she scouted this world.

Monsters where still very much traped underground. She had two options wait for the Underground to be empty or risk going down to get the shard. She chooses to get the shard.

She navigated ths shadow plane surpassing the city, forest, and entering. This time she did not play around by diving head first into pit. Instead she remained shadow and like flowing water she fallowed the stream of shadows through the ruins. As a shade she passed over the snow covered grounds of the winter woods and Snowdin to cross over to waterfall. Coming to a stop at the sight of the hidden door she became human and opened the door.

All though she was very careful to avoid everything and everyone her presence was noticed by one monster. He had been dutifully sitting at his station when a shadow danced across his vision. Blink and it was gone, he would of brushed it off as nothing, but he briefly sensed two souls the moment the shadow passed by him.

A victim of curiosity he followed blindly in the direction of the shadow had taken going through Snowdin and entering waterfall.He stopped as a sent he knew very well and had not smelled in any a reset hit his nose. As a dog who caught the sent of a fox the Hound took charge and began the hunt.

Gaster was not waiting for her this time. The grey scale room was empty save for the soul shard at the center. Taking out the locket from under her hoodie she opened it. Holding out a hand she beckoned the egger peace into her hand and reunited it with the others. Inspecting the contents she frowned at the sight of so few shards.

"This is going to take a while."

" _Occurs it is. We are going to have to travel to all the main stream time lines of every AU to retrieve Gasters soul shards. This is only the fourth AU. We have a long way to go."_

"(Sigh) well better get moving."

She left the room. The moment the door closed she felt her soul caught in a magic grasp while her body was knocked over by a very tall, very heavy, and very unhappy hound.

"... Pup sit."

Surprisingly her simple command worked. The purple clad skeleton got off her smiling as tears fell down his cheeks. She was not sure what to say. It had been such a long time sense they had seen each other.

"your alive!"

Pup barked out pulling her into a tight hug once more. She realised the lest time Pup had seen her had been when errors blue strings had grabbed hole of her glitched soul and pulled her into his antivoid. To him she had been destroyed.

"Yeah... sorry for not coming by sooner."

She finally returned the hug of her old friend. They stayed like that for some time.

"Pup... I have to go."

"NO!!!"

He wined not wanting her to leave him his grip tightening.

"Look I have a job to do... but I promise to come back and visit sometimes."

"I want you to stay."

"I can't. I have to help out another friend."

"Promise you come back?"

"I promise."

With those words his magic grip on her soul set her free. Within moments she had melted into the shadows of the void. Gaster was waiting for her like always.

" _ **Are you sure it was a good idea to make that kind of promise?**_ "

"I always keep my word."

" _ **I'm well aware of that Soul. I'm just concerned you made a promise you wont be able to keep.**_ "

"I will see him again."

" ** _If you say so._** "


	7. Fellswap

V oid Walker

Fellswap

She did not waist any time in that world. She took extra steps to avoid Mutt and failed miserably. Like Swapfell she had gone to her hideout. Scouted the Au to find monsters where still underground. As shadow she traveled to waterfall and entered the door.

Unlike Pup Mutt stood right in front of the door, shoulders hunched, leash held tightly in the grip of Black. On the other side of Mutt was this world's Gaster who acted as the river person. Her soul was not only grabbed but forcefully pulled from her chest. She screamed as shadow waa ripped away from human and forced to be seen with the fused soul at her center.

The jaws of the three skeletons dropped. They had not expected a monster to he tied to the human. With Shadow pined by magic human was free to get up and fight. Her black hair shot forward like tentacles to attack.

This world Gaster shot summoned hands her way trying to stop her approach. Black summoned a bone attack cutting off her long black hair. Instead of falling to the ground like cut hair should the black strands formed into a black staff.

Using her new weapon she rammed the base of the staff into Blacks armored ribcage knocking him back causing him to yank the leash and Mutt to temporarily lose concentration.

With shadow free she quickly took control over the shadows of the skeletons forcing them all to dance to her tune. Hope manipulated the skeletons shadows down to their knees. Hate let going of her staff the void matter dispelling and becoming floor length hair once more. Opening a portal the soulless being stood by the entrance to the void waiting for her soul to return to her. The shadow kept hold of the skeletons shadows as shadow joined human the empty void inside the body being filled once more. Once they where connected again she stepped through portal thw skeletons where realised the moment the shadow women was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

" **It is most perplexing that such a being exists**."

"THIS ALL YOU FAULT YOU STUPID WORTHLESS MUTT. YOU SAID YOU SNIFFED OUT A HUMAN. THAT WAS CLEARLY NOT A HUMAN!!!"

"forgives m'lord."

Black's boot crushed Mutts skull into the ground. Their father did not bother interfering as this was the norm. What he was most concerned about was the fact he felt his soul attached to that apparition. He was very worried about what something like her would need part of his soul for.

" **Captain**."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

" **I have some information about that creature you are not going to like.** "

"SPIT IT OUT THEM!"

" **She had a small part of a Gaster soul on her person. It was not mine, but I wonder which one of the other Gasters could it be...** "

"...what? WHY THE HELL WOULD A FREAK WANT A GASTER SOUL?"

" **That freak was both human and monster. It had both souls, yet they where not full fused together... it might be possible for that being to be searching for power and it's chosen soul is a Gaster soul.** "

"THE COUNSEL MUST BE INFORMED. MUTT GET OFF THE GROUND AND GO REPORT THIS DISCOVERY NOW!!!"

"yes m'lord."

Mutt picked himself off the ground and took a short cut to the counsel realm. Looking about he saw only Dream and Blue where there. Slowly he walked over listening to their conversation.

"Blue I think your right something has felt a little off about a few of the original timelines as of late, but it is always balanced so I don't think we need to be two concerned about this. Feeling of yours."

"BUT DREAM I KNOW THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG. YOU HEARD WHAT RED SAID A STRANGE SHADOWS FIGURE HELPED HIS FRISK FINALLY FREE THEIR WORLD."

"One unusual timeline every now and then is not so strange. Every world goes through it."

"BUT-"

"sorry to interrupt, but I have something to report."

"It is fine Mutt. We where done discussing the issue anyway. What is the problem?"

"well..."

Mutt explained what he had caught trying to sneak around his Au. The fact it had been strong enough to completely take control of him, his brother, and father. Then the weird thing his gaster had said about a part of his soul in the hands of the creature.

"I TOLD YOU SOMETHING FELT OFF."

"Well you where right Blue. This is serious. Mutt, Blue go back home an get your brothers. I'm calling and emergence meeting."

===

"Gaster?"

She called out but he did not answer.

"The hell... Gaster?"

Nothing but she was there. Creatures of the void came to her when ahe called again. The skeletal like creatures Gaster liked to call his blasters where of the void. Absentmindedly she pet the skull of one of the new born blaster beasts. It was a tinny thing that looked a long like a cat skeleton instead to the usual dog skulls.

The cat blaster curled up on her lap stretching ita claws scratching up her legs. She did not mind the little thing was being sweat. That and its ever watchful mother was less the two feet away it's draconic tail twitching back and forward as daring her to do something stupid. Not that she would.

When Gaster finally returned she was less that happy. He popped back into the void like he had never been gone. She was still very unhappy.

" ** _Your back, so soon? My that was quick. Did you run into any problems?_** "

"Where were you?"

" ** _I had to check up on something._** "

"That is not a good enough answer Gaster. I literally had my souls ripped out of my chest and Hope got pinned down by Magic. Why where you not behind the hidden door in Water fall? Why did you not see the trap I walked into? Your supposed to watch over me and have my back. What the hell could have been so important that you just up and abandoned me?"

" _ **SOUL I did not abandon you. I was checking in on my sons. I did not realize before that when my soul shard is removed from an AU my connection to that place is lost. Meaning I can't see what goes on inside anymore.**_ "

"Oh... So how are the boys?"

" _ **Their fine. Undertale Frisk reset the world again.**_ "

"Wait that means Papyrus has forgotten about the conversation you two had."

" _ **Correct. Not even Sans remembers everything from one reset to another. Papyrus remembers a little bit, but no where near the amount Sans dose.**_ "

"You.... want to talk with Papyrus again?"

" _ **What is the point. The moment Frisk resets he will forget all over again.**_ "

"Not if he has a shard of your soul."

" _ **What are you implying.**_ "

"I'm thinking you should let me give Papyrus a signal shard of your soul for safe keeping tell I've collected them all."

" _ **Why.**_ "

"I was ambushed in Fellswap by all three skeletons. I have no doubt word of my existence and the face I have Gaster soul shards will reach the star counsel. It's going to be a lot harder to get those shards. If Papyrus has one at least you are still connected to your home AU."

" _ **That is... A very good idea. Please give me the locket.**_ "

She pulled the front of her hoodie and took out the locket constraining his soul shards. She placed it in Gasters extended without making contact. Opening it Gaster removed a single shard. She watched as summoned hands dismembered to form a new locket the bones becoming one solid mass.

"Is that how you made the other locket?"

" _ **Yes.**_ "


	8. Dancetale

V oid Walker

Dancetale

After making a stop in Undertale to give Papyrus the locket with his father's soul shard she passed through a portal to the world of dance. A place that was usually full of happiness, movement, and oblivious monsters. What greeted her when she arrived was a vast empty plane completely devoid of all like.

It was still Dancetale as she could see and feel the worlds code. What happened in that place was clearly the work of Error. By pulling up the drop-down menu she found it had been like this for a while. Though it was not pleasant she could still do what she had come there for. Unlike the rest of the world the door in waterfall could not be erased as it had direct ties with the true void.

" _It is sad seeing an AU reduced to its base code._ "

"This would have been our fate to had we not found a way to become part void."

" _I know. Figuring it out was not exactly the easiest of things."_

"Ha! Don't remind me. I had to pearce my soul with Void matter and go through the painful process of it corrupting my soul then my body."

" _While your transformation was painful It was not so bad for me._ "

"You kept me sane through the process."

" _What are sister's for?"_

"Helping each other out."

" _Exactly."_

In the vast emptiness of the Au there stood the lonely door. She approached it carefully. Resting her hand on it she let out a sigh. Taking hold of the handle she opened the door shutting it behind her as she stepped inside. It was the same as all the other rooms. Gaster was waiting for her.

" ** _Hello Soul. Nice of you to drop by._** "

"Really? Here of all places?"

" _ **Well pardon me for trying to lighten the mood. I just thought you would need**_ _ **chearing**_ _ **up after walking through such death.**_ "

"Okay I'm sorry. Thank you for the attempt. I appreciate it. Still poor timing on your part."

" _ **Sometimes your impossible to please.**_ "

"Pot meet frying pan."

" ** _What?_** "

"Never mind i forgot how the saying goes."

" _ **Just take my soul shard I'll see you back in the void.**_ "

"See ya later Gaster."

Gaster faded from view allowing her to see the shard. Taking out the locket she opened it allowing the shard to join the others. Before leaving the room she looked around.

"Hey Hope?"

" _Yes?"_

_"_ Would anyone miss this room?"

" _What do you mean?"_

"Well think about it. This room technically should not exist in this world. It is made of void matter that allowed it to be connected to the void. So I was thinking maybe we could just absorb the void matter in this room."

" _Why on earth would we or rather you want to do that? What could you possibly gane from absorbing this worlds void matter?"_

"Don't know. More material to work with I guess."

" _Banish these thoughts. They are not healthy. If you go around absorbing all the void matter in each AU then that world would truly dye."_

"I was just curious."

" _Stop that then. We need to focus_."

"Fine."

She turned and exited the room. After shutting it she turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hello Core. Been a while."

"Soul your collecting Void's soul shards."

"Yup. Got a question for you. Why do you call Gaster Void?"

"He is the void and the void is he."

"The same can be said for both you and me. We are part of the void connected to it by our literal souls. That is if you even have one anymore."

"My soul like yours has a core of void matter. It is black as pitch yet mistaken for hate."

"Heh that is why we are different. My soul turned black long before i became a permanent resident of the void."

"We are not the same. No two void walkers are alike. We differ, we suffer, we help where we can. Above all we watch. You are one who is still capable of action. I nor Void Gaster can."

"That's precisely why I'm helping him out. Anyways why did you come fine me. Is there a problem."

"Star councils have met. AUs are on alert. Sans's are suspicious. Few Papyrus are on guard. All warned of the shadow women. Be careful in your quest Friend. Danger may hold little to no meaning for those who walk the void, but take care still for actions speak louder than words."

"Thanks Core."

Core was gone in the blink of an eye off to comfort the victims of genocide like they always where. She returned to the void contemplating Core's words.

===

"Everyone please quiet down," Dream spoke in vane as his voice could not be heard over the noise in the star counsel room. Blue tapped his shoulder.

"Allow me," Blue offered with a grin " ** _EVERYONE! S I T D O W N !!!_** " Blue cleared his throat and turned back to dream. "YOU WHERE SAYING."

"Oh! Ugh... Yes thank you Blue. You have all been gathered here to warn you about a potential threat. A being we are calling the Shadow Woman is going from AU to AU gathering up shards of a Gaster soul. We do not know why she is doing this, but for what ever reason she needs those shards it can not be good. I believe that shadow creature Red reported in the last meeting and this Shadow women are one and the same. From what little information we have on her she has both a monster and human soul, can control shadows, and has some type of connection to the void. If you encounter her in your world do not try and hold her down by her soul as only her monster part will be stuck with her human part free. It is not clear yet if she is hostel or not. She could have dusted the Fellswap brothers, but she did not. Take care if you encounter her, try to capture her if possible, but do not out right fight her. That is all I have to say about this for now. Do you have any questions?" Dream finished his speech.

Several skeletons started talking all at once. Dream let out another sigh it was going to be a while before he would be getting home. Ink popped up beside him.

"Heya Dreamer what I miss."

Dream face pulmed Ink had not bothered to show up at the start of the meeting and just now got there. Dream silently debated whether or not he should even bother telling Ink as the creator's memory was well known as horrible.

===

Blue snuck away from the meeting letting Dream handle things. Blue made it to the meeting spot where Cross was waiting for him. Cross was leaning against the cavern wall using a knife to pick his teeth.

"Hey Babyblue. Got any interesting news for the boss?"

Blue rolled his eyelights at the nickname.

"I am not a part of your group. I just pass on information."

"An informant is just a spy. So what's happened?"

"A being called the Shadow women has been going from AU to AU collecting shards of a Gaster soul. She has both a monster soul and a HATE filled human soul. Some how she is connected to the void. That is all that is going on right now."

"Interesting... The boss will defiantly want to hear about this. See you next time Babyblue."

With that Cross disappeared into the shadows back to Nightmare's realm. Blue took a shortcut back to the counsel chamber to see it still exactly the way he left it. With a sigh Blue decided now would be a good time to help Dream deal with the arguing Sans's and Ink.

Core watched from all angles of the room. They saw everything, heard everything, and knew this was not good. They had warned Soul now all they could do was continue to watch and wait.


End file.
